


"Who are you and why d'you keep looking at me?"

by SkyGirl56577



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Intense, Multi, cuteee ;33, hawt, heated confrontation, stolenlooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGirl56577/pseuds/SkyGirl56577
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke keeps catching a pretty brunette with intense forest green eyes staring at her, first during class, then in the cafeteria too. <br/>When she's presented with an opportunity to get answers, she makes sure she does - no matter how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Who are you and why d'you keep looking at me?"

Clarke sighed for the tenth time in the last hour, lifting her eyes from her work and glancing at Raven.  
"Maths sucks." she groaned.

"No shit." Raven mumbled, scribbling away at the paper, answering the very sum Clarke had been struggling with for the last five minutes.

"Raveeeeen" 

Raven leaned back in her chair and slid her paper across the table to Clarke, earning a appreciative smile.  
Clarke hunched over the desk, copying the answers out with her tongue poking out her mouth, a thing she always did when she was focused Raven noted.

Whilst her friend was writing away, Raven took this time to look at the teacher, but instead noticing a girl looking in their direction.  
When a few minutes had passed and she could still see the girl looking their way out of the corner of her eye, she nudged Clarke.

"Mhm?"

"Girl to your left, looking at you." She mumbled, trying to be discreet.

Clarke didn't apparently get the discreet idea because she immediately sat upright and spun around.

Her wary sky blue eyes found intense forest green eyes.  
Both girls locked eyes for a while, neither of them wanting to be the first to break eyecontact , but was forced to when the teacher walked inbetween their tables.

Clarke didn't look back that way for the rest of the lesson.

 

 

Clarke ate her wrap made by her mother in a frenzied rush earlier this morning before an early shift, as she listened to the conversation of the table, inserting input between bites.  
Jasper made a joke, earning a small grin from Monty and a groan from the rest of the group, Bellamy and Finn were discussing recent plays of the school football team which came with the occasional enthusiastic jostling. 

Lincoln was slumped against the wall, Octavia's hand in his and he was mostly quiet, mumbling the occasional compliment to her, pressing the occasional kiss to her cheek, but deep in thought the rest of the time, his eyes never leaving Octavia though, whether they studying her pretty face, beautiful body, or intricate palms, almost as if he was attempting to take in the overwhelming attraction he felt for her, or memorize her form forever.

Clarke was sat at the end of the table, Octavia beside her and Raven opposite, the girls mostly sitting in silence as they all rocked out to their sick salad beats from their iPod placed on the middle of the table, earphones all linked and in.

Slightly lip syncing, she scanned the cafeteria but her eyes stopped when they fell upon the same forest green eyes from earlier.  
Clarke returned the glare she was receiving, before turning to her friend and speaking.

"Ugh, what's her problem?" she muttered.

Raven shot her a confused look until she realized she was talking about the brunette again.  
"Again, really?"

Huffing out a puff off amused air, she nodded.   
Octavia glanced over at the girl, who was now focused on her friend, deep in conversation.   
Clarke playfully shoved her, "Idiot - don't make it obvious."   
She just shrugged before biting into her sandwich.

 

 

Clarke squeezed past the crowd and took a seat on one of the front benches, eager to watch the game, mostly due to Octavia and Bellamy's involvement.  
After scanning the football pitch full of players of the Ark warming up, she found Bellamy.  
He was stretching and throwing encouraging looks to Finn, who wasn't looking his confident self.  
Her eyes drifted to the opposite side of the field, where Triku players were huddled.

Octavia looked bad ass and intimating with her warpaint, braids, and Lincoln by her side.  
In a few minutes the match had started, Octavia already had the ball and was about to score, Clarke was on her feet yelling for her.

 

When the match came to an end, the score 3-2 Ark, Clarke made her way down the benches and to the locker rooms.  
The players were sweaty and exhausted, all trailing to the locker rooms to shower.  
Octavia's eyes lit up when she saw Clarke, who congratulated them earning an appreciative nod from both Lincoln and Octavia.

Bellamy pulled his damp shirt over his head, revealing his sweaty abs and ruffling his curls up.  
He grinned at her and threw an arm over her shoulder as they all continued to walk, "Thanks for coming to watch." he bubbled.

"No problem, you needa pick up your game though." Clarke teased.  
He pretended to hang his head, before turning into the boys locker room, dragging Lincoln and Finn with him.

 

Clarke leaned patiently against the wall of the sweat smelling locker rooms, waiting for Octavia to change.  
Most of the players were just starting to head out of the room as Octavia finished, but she hesitated by the door.

"Actually I'm gonna needa shower." she told Clarke, who agreed despite wanting her to hurry up so they could go get smoothies and chill back at her house.

"Fine, make it quick O." 

Amused, she watched as O rapidly grabbed her stuff and sprinted into the showers.  
When O's sick salad beats filled the room, Clarke smiled and leaned back against the wall again, her eyes closed.

 

When the song changed, she opened her eyes and was surprised to see almost all the girls gone, except for one.  
The girl had her back to Clarke, she was pulling a vest over her head and pushing her brunette waves of hair out of her face.

Before her back was covered by the vest, Clarke saw a tattoo.  
It was beautiful, looking like it was maybe planets and other symbols she couldn't make out.

When the girl turned around, forest green eyes met dreamy blue eyes.  
Clarke almost gasped, it was the girl that kept staring at her.

Neither of them moved for a minute, until the girl broke the eye contact and went to turn away and leave the room.  
In a few seconds, Clarke was pushing the door shut to stop her from leaving.  
She stood confidently and eyed her up before speaking, "Who are you and why d'you keep looking at me?" she asked.

The girl did just that now, her lips remaining shut.  
Growing frustrated, Clarke stepped closer to her before repeating herself.

When again no answer came, she looked her up and down, noticing messy handwriting on the girl's gym bag.  
"Lexa." Clarke read, watching the girl tense when she said her name.

"Pretty name, now answer my fucking question please."  
She could've sworn a hint of blush filled the girl's cheeks, Lexa swallowed before finally opening her mouth.

"Two actually." she murmured.  
"What?" 

"You asked two questions, not one." Lexa told her.

Clarke's frustrated body language softened and she gave her an amused look.  
"Fine, two then - well?"

"I haven't been looking at you." Lexa denied lamely.

"Pfft, I saw you looking at me in class - and you glared at me in the cafeteria. You have." Clarke insisted.

"But I wasn't glaring at you in the cafeteria." Lexa assured.

"Oh but you admit you was looking at me?" Clarke was quick to reply.

Lexa halted, opening her mouth to deniy Clarke's accusation but just swallowing instead.

"Why though?" Clarke asked, "Did I have cheese round my mouth?" 

This made Lexa smile, Clarke tried to not think about how pretty this girl was and focus on getting answers.  
"No you didn't, I just - " she paused when the shower was turned off, glancing nervously at the showers.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her, still waiting.

"I didn't mean to stare at you, I'm sorry it's just you're actually really pretty and I -" Lexa blurted, but stopped when Octavia entered the room.

"Clarkeeee" Octavia whined, "The shower was cold."   
When she looked up and saw Lexa she looked confused at what she had just walked in on.  
Lexa saw her face and knew what she must be thinking, quickly she mumbled a bye and practically ran out of the room.

Both girls stood there in silence till Octavia finally spoke, "Well that was weird."

**Author's Note:**

> will continue, gotta get 2 da hawt stuff ;)


End file.
